


love is the only gold

by lullabelle



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle/pseuds/lullabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the random DC prompt generator here: http://teland.com/livia/dc_scenarios.html</p>
<p>
  <i>Koriand’r (Starfire) / …in a story where someone is silent</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is the only gold

“You talk a lot,” Kory says. She doesn't mean for a slight edge of accusation to slip into her voice but, well, there it is.

“So do you,” Dick counters. He looks well-kissed, cheeks flushed and lips bitten red. The tunic of his uniform is unlaced. She likes the contrast of colors against the blue of her bedsheets.

“It's different.” It _is_ different. Kory talks because she likes to express herself. Kory talks because she doesn't want to hide.

When Dick talks, he does the opposite. He wraps himself in a protective layer of babble. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how he developed that particular habit, but doesn't say _that_ out loud because she doesn't want to hurt him. 

Dick's feelings are more important to her than honesty. These are the ways that Earth has changed her.

She's prepared to let the subject drop in favor of – other things. She tilts Dick's head to the side and concentrates her attention on kissing his neck, starting at his collarbone and working her way up, sucking and nipping all wet and open-mouthed, until she reaches the spot behind his ear where she knows he's extremely sensitive.

She knows when it's gotten particularly good for him because that's when the talking starts. “Oh, god, Star, there, that feels so good, Star --”

Kory breaks away abruptly, climbing off him and stalking across the room to her chest of drawers.

“Hey!” Dick's eyes fly open and he jerks himself up into a sitting position. “Kory, I--”

“Wait.” Kory commands. She pulls open her top drawer. There are several pairs of human underwear, which she understands from her conversations with Donna are occasionally employed for this kind of thing, but she's afraid they're too small for her purposes. She doesn't really want to be the one explaining to Batman how his adopted son choked to death on a g-string whilst receiving oral sex. She instead settles on a pair of tightly rolled tube socks. She returns to Dick's side where he is looking – perhaps rightfully – worried.

She holds the socks in front of his face as if she were offering him a particularly tempting piece fruit. “Open your mouth.”

Dick frowns, an act primarily performed by the small muscles between his eyebrows. “Star--”

She's being too severe. She does that sometimes. She makes an effort to gentle her expression. “Please.”

He holds her gaze a moment, and Kory realizes that she's asking him to do something that will make him uncomfortable. She's asking him to – _stretch_. She just hopes he trusts her enough to--

Without pulling his gaze away, Dick opens his jaw as wide as he can for her. Kory fits her makeshift gag into his open mouth, carefully, her stomach giving a little flip as she realizes just how much power he's handing her.

She kisses the tip of his nose and raises her hands to the corners of his jawline, massaging gently. “Is this all right?” she asks. 

He nods.

This time when she puts her lips back behind his ear she keeps them there until his eyes roll back, with only the desperate clench of his fist in her hair to guide her.


End file.
